


Lovers' Buff

by briaranise



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Al can be an ass sometimes, Alternate Universe - High School, Confessions, Fluff, Hetalia Fantasia, M/M, silly boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briaranise/pseuds/briaranise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When his Fantasia Online character is confronted with an in-game confession, Arthur Kirkland jumps to the conclusion that he's finally dating Alfred F. Jones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovers' Buff

**Author's Note:**

> This silly little story was written for the USxUK 2012 Short Story Anthology project. Check it out over at the LiveJournal community! A lot of very talented people took part in it, so it's really worth having a look. The illustration for my story was provided by the ever-lovely isoyamanami and the story was beta'ed by the wonderful Empress Vegah. I hope you enjoy it!

_FreedomBurger has confessed to you. Accept/Decline?_

_[world] FreedomBurger has confessed their undying love to Albion! Will the two live happily ever after, or will someone's heart be broken today?_

* * *

It was almost too good to be true. When Kiku has suggested that he try out Fantasia Online, Arthur Kirkland had hardly thought that it would lead to this. Alfred F. Jones, his long-time crush and previously his childhood friend, had confessed to him. Granted, it had been over the Internet in a remarkably unromantic fashion, but Arthur couldn't bring himself to complain.

* * *

_[world] Albion has accepted FreedomBurger's confession! May their love be forever undying!_

* * *

The next morning he hurried to school in a flustered state, wondering if Alfred would act any differently towards him now that they were…  _dating_. They  _were_  dating, weren't they? Alfred had confessed, and Arthur had quite hurriedly clicked  _accept_ , after all.

He spent his lessons daydreaming instead of focussing on the lesson. In the past, he had been close friends with Alfred, but it had all changed when they began high school. Alfred became quite fixated on the idea of fitting in and becoming popular, while Arthur had the exact opposite idea, refusing to follow current trends or attend popular events, even though he was the one organising them. Slowly but surely, they'd drifted apart, but Arthur was ready to fix that.

By lunch time, he couldn't wait anymore. Arthur purposefully made his way towards Alfred's locker and loitered in front of it, gaining more than a few strange looks in the process. Sooner or later, he reasoned to himself, Alfred would have to come and change his books over for his next class.

Sure enough, Alfred's familiar voice boomed through the corridor. The boy looked as handsome as ever, bright and beautiful and captivating. Arthur simply stared at him, mouth slightly agape, until he caught sight of the arm Alfred had slung around a girl's shoulders. Jealousy began bubbling up within his stomach but Arthur fought it down. Surely Alfred and the girl were just friends. He'd confessed to  _Arthur_ , after all.

"Alfred," he croaked when the boy was finally within earshot. Arthur flushed and cleared his throat, shyly looking away.

"I was on time to class today," Alfred stated loudly, rolling his eyes. He didn't remove his arm from around the girl. "Geez, lay off me for once."

Arthur finally looked up, frowning. Why was Alfred acting like this? Hadn't he confessed only the night before? "Alfred, what—"

"Move, would ya?" the other boy demanded, not bothering to look at him. Instead, he turned back to the girl. "Hey," Alfred said to her gently, in a voice that Arthur could only hope would eventually be used towards him. "It's gonna be all right, really…"

* * *

_[couple] FreedomBurger: Did u wanna try that dgn tonight?_

_[couple] Albion: If you'd like to, I have no objections._

_[couple] FreedomBurger: Thanks babe! ;)_

* * *

It took him a few days before he could summon up the courage to try again, but Arthur was nothing if not stubborn. Alfred still hadn't said anything about their relationship, so it made sense that Arthur would have to be the one to make the first move.

"Alfred," he began shyly, fiddling with the straps on his bag. He'd managed to catch Alfred alone after school, and he wasn't about to give up the opportunity to attempt to arrange a proper date. "I know you're busy, but—"

"I—I gotta run," Alfred interrupted flatly, his cheeks strangely flushed. "You're gonna make me late for football practice."

"Oh." Arthur couldn't quite hide the disappointment in his voice. "I just… I thought perhaps…" He hesitated and looked away, missing the confused expression on the other boy's face. "Never mind."

He'd wait as long as he needed to, Arthur decided. It made sense that Alfred was busy. He had sports on top of all of his difficult science classes. Arthur could forgive him for that.

* * *

_[couple] FreedomBurger: next town?_

_[couple] Albion: I'm not quite done here yet._

_[couple] FreedomBurger: you're so slow geez_

_[couple] Albion: Go on ahead if you're so eager, then._

_[couple] FreedomBurger: Aww, you're not mad rite? I'll wait! Ilu really!_

* * *

The annual school ball was drawing ever nearer, and Arthur began to feel more and more agitated. They were dating, so why had Alfred not said a single word about it? In fact, Alfred still hadn't said anything concerning their relationship in the least. The boy was very affectionate while playing that blasted game, but otherwise he was as bratty as ever.

It didn't help that the girls had begun eyeing Alfred in a most predatory fashion. To make matters worse, Alfred seemed to only be half-heartedly fending off the girls, if at all. Arthur was hurt, but mostly felt humiliated. What had he done in the past to deserve being treated this way? There had to be something. Though Alfred was a brat, he was undoubtedly a  _fair_  brat.

"Arthur."

He jumped as a hand descended on his shoulder suddenly, and whirled around. Alfred peered down at him bemusedly.

"Hey, you're the Pres so you gotta go to the ball, right?"

Arthur nodded quickly, suddenly feeling rather breathless. His waiting hadn't been in vain after all. Alfred was going to ask him to the ball.

"So, are you... going with anyone?"

Arthur blinked up at him dumbly. "Well… no?" he said weakly. "Aren't I supposed to be going with—"

"No?" There was a triumphant gleam in Alfred's eyes, and Arthur could only try to control his breathing and not pass out. "… W-well, I'm off. Bye."

With that the American left, leaving Arthur spluttering in confusion and outrage.

* * *

_Break up with FreedomBurger? Accept/Decline?_

_[world] Albion has broken up with FreedomBurger! Alas, they were not meant to be! Both parties will now undergo a 24 hour grieving period as they nurse their broken hearts!_

_[party] FreedomBurger: the hell?_

_Albion has left the party._

_Albion is offline._

* * *

Arthur didn't attend the ball. He went early to help set up the event he'd worked so hard on for most of the year, but left before everyone began to arrive. He told himself that he wasn't being overdramatic or anything of the sort. He didn't care that Alfred would no doubt turn up with a pretty girl on his arm. He… had homework to catch up on, and other events to plan, and… He glanced at his phone again, only to see the same message from Kiku displayed on the screen:  _You should have attended the ball tonight. I believe you would have enjoyed it._

He rolled over on his bed and eyed his laptop. They hadn't spoken since Arthur had quite publicly broken up with the other boy over Fantasia Online.

"Arthur, dear!"

Heaving a sigh, Arthur climbed out of bed and stuck his head out of his bedroom. "Yes, mum?"

"Someone's at the door for you!"

"Tell them to bugger off!"

"Arthur, language!" His mother appeared at the bottom of the stairs, hands on hips and lips pursed.

"Sorry, mum." Arthur obediently trailed out of his room, still dressed in his rumpled school uniform. Alfred was at the door, impeccably dressed in a suit and holding a bouquet of roses.

"Hey, Artie." Alfred flashed his brilliant grin and held out the roses. "I went to the ball, but you weren't there… so I thought you'd be here."

Against his better judgement, Arthur reached out and took the flowers. "What are you doing here?" he hissed. "We broke up, and you haven't said a word about it. In fact, you didn't say anything about our relationship at all!"

"… We broke up?"

"Yes, you stupid, idiotic prat! I broke up with you!"

"… We were together?"

Arthur froze and gaped up at the other boy. "You confessed!" he said furiously. "You confessed to me! Don't you dare pretend to not know what I'm talking about!"

"Wait up," the other boy said, putting up his hands in surrender. "Start from the beginning. When did I confess to you?"

"Over that bloody game! You confessed and I accepted! But then you just ignored me!"

"Arthur…" Alfred put his hands on the English boy's shoulders and pulled him closer. "Did you really take that as a confession? I just wanted the Lovers' Buff—you know, the thirty percent increase in experience points gained?" At Arthur's enraged spluttering, Alfred held up a hand. "Just hear me out! That confession was just in-game. But it had nothing to do with  _us_. Because seriously, do you really think I wouldn't go the whole nine yards when confessing to you? I looked like an idiot just before, because I stole the mic to confess but you weren't even there. I've even got a late dinner booked if you wanna go. Because I  _like_  you. I've been planning to ask you out at the ball for ages."

"But you… those girls…"

"Just friends," Alfred said firmly. "I wouldn't lie to you, Arthur. They just complain to me when the guys are being dicks."

Arthur searched the other boy's face for a long moment, and found nothing but open honesty. His heart pounded in his chest as he realised that Alfred had just confessed—again. "I—you—" He took a deep breath. "You… clean up quite nicely." His face went bright red as Alfred laughed sheepishly.

"Well, thanks. I'm sure you do too, once we finally get you out of your uniform. Unless… you don't wanna go to dinner?" He finally seemed to lose some of his confidence. "I mean, I'm not gonna force you or anything."

Arthur reached up and gently squeezed his hand. "I would love to go to dinner with you, Alfred." His grip suddenly became bone-crushingly tight. "This doesn't mean that I've forgiven you, though! You idiot, you should think over your actions more! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why didn't  _you_  tell  _me_?" Alfred countered, wincing and subtly attempting to retrieve his hand. "I mean, if you really thought we were already in a relationship… why didn't you say anything?"

Arthur bit his lip, not wanting to tell the truth. "I… didn't want to bother you," he admitted finally.

"You wouldn't have been bothering me." Alfred pulled him closer. "I mean, if I'd known that I could've be kissing you all along…"

"You don't get any kisses until after the first date," Arthur said primly, sliding a hand up between their lips. "Now kindly unhand me, and go wait in the living room until I get dressed." He quickly strode away, pointedly ignoring the admittedly adorable pout on the American's face.

The dinner went well, and they even managed to drop by the ball for a dance at the end of the night. Alfred looked entirely too pleased with himself, but Arthur could hardly fault him for it. He merely squeezed the other boy's hand gently and sent him a tiny, happy smile. Everyone seemed to be staring at them, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He would face his embarrassment at a later date, but for now his attention was solely on Alfred.

* * *

_[world] Albion has accepted FreedomBurger's confession! May their love be forever undying!_

* * *

Their new relationship was obvious to everyone at school. Alfred insisted on walking in hand-in-hand, and surprisingly enough no one seemed to object. In fact, several of Alfred's friends teased the boy good-naturedly and made dirty, but not unkind, jokes. Arthur could only flush and duck his head, hoping to escape the jibes.

If possible, Alfred seemed to be even more embarrassed. His face was bright red and he shoved at his friends half-heartedly, mumbling at them under his breath.

Yet through it all, he never once let go of Arthur's hand.


End file.
